Unwanted Mark
by DracoLover
Summary: Okay, get this straight, it's really the original fic but I fixed it up and saved it on HTML... == Draco's being tortured by Master Voldemort!!! *sob* == Review please!!


Unwanted Mark 

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and information do not belong to this author. They belong to J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me… please…**

"Have you ever known the true meaning of fear?" came the hissing voice in my head.

"No," I answer meekly.  It is the only answer that comes to me… it is the only answer that is possible…

My heart feels suddenly crunched by sharp, slender claws.  My eyes squeeze shut as a deathly cold object touches my arm.  I whimper softly but bitterly, scolding myself for showing weakness to this stranger, to this Master…

"Have you ever felt pain?" the voice smirks while the cold object, his hand, grips my arm tightly and painfully.

I don't answer.  He should know I'm in pain right now!  I tighten my eyelids and bite my lip sourly as a surge of angry pain shoots through my body.

I fall to the floor, screaming loudly and painfully.  Salty and unwanted tears fall down my cheeks.  The tiny droplets echo as they drip down onto the strangely smooth floor.  A rustle of robes, I hear and a soft muttering.  My arm is raised, though I don't want it to be.  The sharp claws scrape into my pale flesh as I scream in bitter pain.

"Have you ever loved?" the voice asks slyly.

I can only whimper an answer.  "No," I manage to say.  A cool rod of wood taps my wounds thoughtfully then jabs deeply into the biggest.  I cry out.

The wand withdraws itself into its owner's robes as I cry continually.  I cannot move.  I do not know why!  I do not know why my father brought me here to this horrible place…

"Have you the power to succeed?" the voice roars and echoes eerily throughout the room.

"Yes," I manage to say, though softly and fearfully.  I hear the soft evil laugh and some silence as the Master's velvet robes embrace me, covering me.  My bleeding arm is still out, tingling and shaking with pain and confusion.

I hear the rattling of the Master's breath on the back of my neck.  I am paralyzed with fear and anguish as the Master's slender fingers trace my arm's wounds.  I sob sourly, trying to hold back my feeling of striking Him and running away.

"Have you the courage and mind to pledge to me?" the voice asks softly but slyly.

"Yes," I nod.  My arm becomes suddenly numb but I here more blood dripping down onto the floor.  My heart races and my body grows cold.  How I wish He would just die!

I feel a wand tip run down my shoulder towards my wounds then I feel nothing.  I hear the Master utter some carefully chosen words, his voice breathy but calm in some haunting way.  I feel a dark sensation go through my arm.  I feel something grow onto my arm.  I force my eyes to open.  I see some dark spirit floating above my arm's wounds.  Its eyes gleamed deathlessly and ghostly.  A shiver ran through me.  A heavy lump was in my throat as the spirit spun around my arm.

"Have you felt hatred as this?" the Master hissed as his cold red eyes watched the spirit.

I do not answer.  I cannot answer.  I only whimper as the dark spirit slowly settles into my flesh, my bleeding flesh.  Cold pain _and_ hatred also settle into me as my muscles tense, feeling the spirit's presence burn deep into my arm, burn deep into my soul.

I hear a faint smug of a laughter ring into my ears.  I feel my whole body going numb.  I blink my eyes open but to no avail.  The pain surged through me with too much force.  The last thing I see is a blur—a dark figure on my arm.

I open my eyes fearfully, trying to clear out the blur of my eyes, the blur of the moonlight through the window.  My room is dark and lonely and so am I.  Sitting up carefully, my body feels sore, very sore.  I scratch my blonde hair and look around slowly, trying to recall what had happened.  I suddenly remember.

"Master…" I utter bitterly.  My heart races as I roll up the sleeves of my shirt.  I hold my arm up to the moonlight and my heart skips a beat.  I see the deadly mark, the familiar mark of the skull and snake.  My Master's mark, my pledge… My unwilling pledge…

FINI.

Author's Note: Is it hurtful or you guys actually enjoy Draco-sama being tortured like that? Ok, well, please review!!! *begs on hands and knees*

I fixed this up and saved it on HTML instead of making it all weird and messed up on the website…


End file.
